


Room for Improvement

by maxille



Series: Blue Lion Shenanigans [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is OOC, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Heavy Fluff, Pre-Time Skip, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/maxille
Summary: Byleth asks Dimitri to train with her. He agrees, unaware of her usual training attire.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Blue Lion Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Room for Improvement

“Hey, Dimitri. I was just about to head off to train. Care to join me?” Byleth said. Dimitri had just finished up the last of his errands, so he obliged happily. They chatted casually on their way to the training grounds. Dimitri cherished the moments he got to spend with his teacher. Something about her never ceased to make him smile.

Once they got to the training grounds, Dimitri began polishing his lance. He intended to give his very best performance in hopes of impressing his professor. Once he turned to face his opponent, he saw something he was not expecting.

His eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed red. Byleth gave him a puzzled look.

“Is something the matter, Dimitri?”

Dimitri struggled to get words out. He stuttered and used hand gestures to attempt to suggest what he was trying to say, but it wasn’t getting the message across.

“P-Professor... your shirt...”

Dimitri had never witnessed his teacher training. He was not aware she only wore a crop-top and shorts. Her face showed that she didn’t understand why Dimitri looked so confused.

“My, Dimitri, you’re already sweating? We haven’t even started yet. Is everything okay?”

He could’ve sworn he saw a slight smirk there. Surely, she was teasing him at this point. Byleth wielded her sword, her stance as perfect as ever. Dimitri always made sure to pay attention to his teacher’s movements and attacks on the battlefield, but he couldn’t seem to concentrate today. Byleth was able to best him in a matter of seconds.

Sword pointed at his throat he threw his arms up in surrender. Byleth shook her head.

“Is my attire making you uncomfortable? If it’s distracting, I could always-“

“No, no... There’s no need. I’m f-fine. My cape got in the way.”

A terrible excuse. Dimitri followed through with his lie, removing his cape and chucking it to the side. He took a deep breath and gave Byleth a determined nod.

Their weapons clashed, Dimitri, not failing immediately this time around. He kept his mind on the thought of winning and not how toned his professor was. He never expected such a quiet woman to be so well-built.

He snapped himself out of it. He tried to pry his eyes away from her exposed stomach, her abs on display for the others in the training ground. He couldn’t do it, falling backward and putting himself in the same compromising position yet again.

“Did your shirt get in the way this time?” Byleth joked, breath heavy. Dimitri smirked.

“Why, do you want me to take that off too?”

He took his teacher’s split second of embarrassment to counterattack, putting her in the position he was in mere seconds prior.

“Excellent work, Dimitri.”

Dimitri held out a hand, his teacher grabbing it. He pulled her up, the two sharing an awkward moment of eye contact before looking away flustered.

Dimitri turned to put his cape back on, placing his lance on the rack. He slowly turned around and was relieved when he saw his teacher had fully clothed once again. It was out of character for him to gaze at a woman and think such thoughts.

“You’re a good opponent, Dimitri. Using my tactic against me, very clever indeed. I’ll be sure to face you again in the future.”

Dimitri smiled, but it faded once his teacher got close to his ear.

“I wouldn’t mind if you took your shirt off,” she whispered.

As she walked away, Dimitri was left behind red-faced and flabbergasted.

**Author's Note:**

> they the same age so the teacher/student thing is okay i feel kinda awkward but i just gotta keep telling myself that  
> may make little ficlets like these of the blue lions into a series, i have a couple of really short ones prepared.


End file.
